


Sidetracked

by Scarlet_Sea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cararouge, DJWifi, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Guns, Robin Hood premise, Sabrina's the normal friend and uncover cop that helps the heroes, Swearing, plus everything in between, there's a bunch of swaering, theres guns guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Sea/pseuds/Scarlet_Sea
Summary: The turtle miraculous has been missing for nearly a year, Master Fu handing it down only for it to disappear. Now, six months later, Rena Rouge stumbles upon the elusive miraculous wielder only to discover he has no interest in superheroing- being caught red handed in the middle of a heist. Furious, Rena Rouge is more then willing to force the turtle vigilante into an early retirement.A Cararouge/Djwifi Enemies-friends-lovers AU-Au inspires by seasonofthegeek's oneshot 'Fox Run" (Link in the notes)-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Au inspires by seasonofthegeek's oneshot 'Fox Run" (Link will be in the end notes)-

Rena Rouge watched the hooded figure as she crept across the rooftop. Getting closer she could make out his suit, the familiar embroidery that dotted her own shined momentary under the dim street lights. Dark hexagon shoulder and elbow pads clung to him, morphing into the suit to form what looked like soft armor around his hips and forearms.

The padding seemed to continued down to his legs but Rena's eyes zeroed in on the shield strapped to his back, the pattern identical to Master Fu’s miraculous.

Rena Rouge bit back a scowl- no, It _was_ Master Fu’s miraculous.

She crouched against the chimney, ensuring she stayed hidden in the shadows. There was no doubt now- this was the new turtle wielder. Six months of nothing and _now_ he decided to show up.

Six months - Six _damn_ months of enduring Master Fu's spontaneous decision to give up his miraculous without consulting the team. Marinette had gotten whiplash during their weekly tea sessions, doing a double take when Master Fu’s bare wrist came into view and Wayzz mysterious absence became apparent. The old man had smiled at their shocked expressions, sipping his tea and asking if anyone wanted more sugar.

It took them weeks to drop the subject collectively, the team biting their nails at the possibility of another miraculous being used against them. No one came forward, the whole situation becoming a web of unanswered questions and anxiety. Was it still dormant? Had the person given up and stuffed it into storage? Had they sold it? Did Hawkmoth have it already? Through the whole ordeal Master Fu hadn’t said a word, no indication or hints on who it was.

“Things take time.” was his only response when Alya called him out on his bullshit. Marinette had taken it better than she had, rather then pulling her hair out like Alya, she instructed the team to move forward; grumbling at the inconvenience every so often when the topic came up. Adrien had simply raised an eyebrow, while Chloe shrugged seeming unfazed by the ordeal in the end. Sabrina had scrunched up her nose, silently agreeing to help Alya track it down but their efforts were useless, without their identity or a public appearance finding it seemed impossible.

Seeing him here, in the dead of night, had been a complete fluke; she’d nearly mistaken him for a wannabe vigilante a few weeks back.

Rena eyed the man, her gaze unintentionally scanning his backside as he leaned over to watch something below.

 

Yup, that was definitely miraculous spantex.

 

Suddenly the wielder’s head shot up. Rena plastered herself against the wall, praying he hadn’t spotted her. She waited a few moments, slowly peeking from her hiding spot. The last time they met he bolted on sight- She couldn’t let that happen again.

He turned, twisting to peer down at something , the sound of heavy tires on concrete filling the air. He stilled, crouching further onto the roof as he watched-what Rena assumed- was a pick up truck or van skid into the alleyway.

She scooted closer, switching chimneys to get a better look.

Rena was right, a van rode through the abandoned street, its rear nearly scraping the ground as it passed. It drove slowly until it came to a halt behind a dumpster, the van coming to a jeking stop; its weight swaying.

 

She raised an eyebrow beneath her mask. Odd.

 

Turtle boy must have came to the same conclusion, suddenly leaping across the alleyway, not making a sound as he got closer; landing a few feet above the van.

Swiftly the car door swung open, a man decked out in black stepping out. Moments later, the trunk followed suit, two more figures emerging.

There was something in the back but it was hard to make out. She wished she could get closer but with Ninja Turtle parallel to her, an attempt could be obvious.

The three figures talked animated amongst themselves in hushed whispers. They seemed..happy, slapping each other on the back and clasping their hands together in some bro high five. They made their way to the front, looking like they were about to hull something out when Ninja Turtle made his move.

He jumped down from the roof, crouching as he landed behind the van. How he kept quiet was a mystery, the asphalt under his feet uncharacteristically silent as he grabbed something beneath the bumper. It was no bigger than a stone but before Rena could get a closer look he reattached it to the haul.

The men were still occupied in the front, one seemingly on their phone while the others looked on. Turtle boy slipped into the trunk, his upper body disappearing into the van. Rena Rouge looked frantically between the men and the supposed hero cleverly staying in the mirrors blind spots.

Rena quickly jumped, landing where he'd just been, peering down at the van. She didn’t know what he was doing but whatever it was, he’d done it before. The tiles shifted under her feet but she ignored it, watching the miraculous wielder as he pulled a bag from the trunk, slinging it over his shoulder. She scooted closer, trying to see into the damn van when she heard a distant click.

A gunshot ricocheted off her right, shattering a roof tile. She cursed, her eyes landing on the man who first exited the van, now pointing a gun at her.

She barely registered her eyes moving back down to meet the golden lens of a mask before bullets rained down.

“It’s the damn fox!” The man in black bellowed, firing another round at her. The other two dived into the front, scavenging for something.

One emerged, a rifle in his hand.

 

Aw _shit_.

 

Rena Rouge dodged the other bullets, pulling out her flute to bat them away. The renegade shots hitting chimney tops, shingles and satellite dishes instead.

Before the rifle could join in on the action, the man was welcomed with a shield to the face. He was knocked out immediately, his nose miraculously still in tack. Turtle grabbed him mere millimeters before hitting the ground, only to let him lay there as he went after the other.

Rena leapt onto the roof of the van, still preoccupied with the madman with the gun. She was faintly aware of her miraculous companion pulling the other guy from the car below as she sidestepped bullets. The dude wasn’t even trying, his shots bouncing off in her general direction, most lounging in the brick roof behind her.

Maybe the adrenaline was throwing him off..Meh. She didn’t care.

As he reloaded she jumped down, grabbing the gun and twisting it out of his grasp. He grunted, throwing a punch but she sidestepped, sweeping at his legs and forcing him down. She pinned him to the ground, chest down as she tightened her hold on his arms. Dammit, if only she had-

  
As if reading her mind, a piece of rope fell beside her. She stared at it before look up at the figure. He sat on top of the van, squatting down as he regarded her, his head tilted.  
  
She grabbed the rope making fast work of the guy, faintly registering the other two also tied down as she stood.  
  
“Who the hell are you!?” She demanded, hands on her hips. With the light behind him she couldn’t make out his face. Only the glow of his goggles evading the shadows masking his features.  
  
He didn’t say anything, slinking away. The bag still slung over his shoulder.  
  
“Hey!”

  
He jumped down, disappearing behind the truck before coming up again, quickly emerging with the unknown trinket she’d seen before. Ready to repeat her question, her efforts were interrupted when he threw something at her. Rena immediately grabbing her flute, ready to fight when the object skidded to a stop in front of her. A phone laid there, emergency services already dialed.

He must have nabbed it from one of the brutes.

  
“Wha-”  
  
By the time she looked up again. He was gone.

  
That sick son of a _bitch._

 

***********

 

That bastard left her to clean up the mess. So what if she was being praised by city officials for stopping a robbery in motion, that slippery reptile had taken one of the bags- a bag that was apparently stuffed to the brim with more cash than hers, Sabrina's, and Marinette's bank accounts combined.

The turtle wielder was a crook, a two-timing thief that robbed robberies. Rena Rouge had kept her mouth shut, evading the press and officers when they bombarded her with questions. They didn’t need the city panicking with the realization that not only was there a lunatic moth-man on the loose possessing people but also a hard shelled super criminal running around robbing banks.

Alya was pissed, staring daggers into her tea as she retold the story to her teammates.

Marinette massaged her temples beside her. “And you’re sure it was him, Alya.”

“Yes!” She exclaimed, repeating herself for what felt like the hundredth time. “He had a shell and everything.”

Sabrina pursed her lips, bringing the tea to her mouth before letting out a sigh. “Maybe it was an akuma?”

Alya groaned. “Not you too Sab.” She smacked her cup down, the contents sloshing around violently. “We’ve been after this guy for months and now that I finally found him you’re doubting me.”

“Well it’s better than thinking the future guardian’s gone rogue.” Chloe resorted, pinkie out as she sipped her tea.

Adrien sent her an exasperated look as Alya huffed.

Chloe shrugged. “What? It’s true.”

“If they have-” Adrien interrupted, trying to get them back on track. “Do you think they’re working for Hawkmoth?”

Alya pushed her glasses up, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I don’t know. He didn’t talk or anything.” She said, “No glowing akuma mask but he could be an errand boy for Hawkmoth.”

“But why steal.” Marinette questioned, gesturing to open air. “Showing up at a random alley, stopping a robbery, taking a cut only to call the police in the end.” She frowned, meeting Alya’s gaze. “Did he try taking your miraculous?”

Alya shook her head. “Nope.”

“And he didn’t hurt anyone.”

“Everything done was for self-defense.” Alya replied, remembering how he’d stopped one of the robber’s skull from crashing into the asphalt. Hell, if she hadn’t showed up he probably would have snuck by without getting spotted

A snicker sounded somewhere behind the group, their kwami’s floating into the room with Master Fu close behind, tray in hand.

“I can’t believe Wayzz’s the delinquent this time.” Plagg chuckled, swerving over to Adrien with a piece of cheddar in his paws.“It’s been a while.”

Pollen dived into the sugar bowl Fu was carrying, Tikki close behind as Master Fu placed the tray on the table, sitting between Chloe and Adrien. The old man stirred his tea, looking annoyingly calm.

“It’s always fun when it’s Wayzz.” Trixx quipped, pulling Alya’s attention away from Master Fu. The fox kwami shimmied over, flopping down onto her head. “Things always get interesting.”

Sabrina blinked, a look of confusion flashing over her face. “And that means..?”

“Instead of being a psycho, he's just a massive jerk.” Pollen clarified, zipping out of the sugar and dusting herself off.

“It doesn’t happen much.” Tikki finished, nibbling a sugar cube. “Out of the 7, the turtle's the least likely to go astray, them and the ladybug.” She puffed up her tiny form, looking proud. Marinette fondly rolled her eyes at the statment, reaching out to pat the kwami’s head affectionately.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow, gaze moving to Master Fu. “Is it seriously that rare?”

“Historically speaking, yes.” He smiled into his cup, taking another sip. “Of course I can’t say anything's occurred in my life time but through studies and Wayzz’s own stories, it’s definitely rare.”

Chloe smirked. “Too slow to cause trouble, huh.”

Alya grumbled into her drink. “I wish, bastard’s fast enough.” Chloe quirked an eyebrow at her. “What.”

Chloe opened her mouth but Sabrina slapped her palm over it, no doubt sensing her girlfriend about to say something unneeded. Alya had lost count of the number of times Sabrina had kept Chloe from getting into full on fistfights with stuck up politicians or snobby hotel customers.

“So-” Sabrina went on, giving Chloe a weary look, her hand still in place. “You think he’s dangerous.”   

Alya snorted. “If you consider throwing a frisbee lethal.” She winced, turning to Master Fu. “Uh- no offence.”

His eyes crinkled in amusement. “None taken.”

“It’s just-” She paused, her mind playing back her encounter and finding it hard to pick out the right words.“ he’s...well- the guy seems more interested in lurking then fighting.” She managed.

A sudden squeak came from Sabrina, her hand retracting from Chloe. “Ew did you just lick me?!”

Chloe stuck out her tongue, a smile forming on her lips. “You left me no choice honey.”

Sabrina pouted, taking the handkerchief Chloe offered and wiped her hand. “Was that really necessary.” She grumbled as Adrien snickered at them.

“No flirting during meetings.” Marinette chimed in as Chloe started making kissy faces, Sabrina trying to swat them away with the napkin.

“Oh please like you two are any better.” Chloe snarked, finally maneuvering around to sneak a kiss onto Sabrina’s cheek. “You guys have been holding hands this whole time.”

“That doesn’t count.” Marinette debunked, their laced fingers tightening as if to prove a point.

Adrien nodded enthusiastically beside her. “You tell em M’lady.” He laughed, challenging the other couple by kissing his own girlfriend's cheek.

 

_Augh._

They were sickening.

 

Apparently the kwamis and Master Fu didn’t mind the love fest, Alya looking around desperately at them to try and stop this before it got out of hand. All pointedly avoiding her gaze- Fine, it was up to her to be the adult. _Again_

Alya cleared her throat. “Uh, guys. Mad turtle on the loose. Remember that.”

Marinette straightened up, sending Alya an apologetic look. “Right, so no immediate threat.”

Alya nodded.”At the moment, yeah, but we can’t be sure…” she said, his goggles shining ominously in her mind's eye. “Who knows he may be a spy for Hawkmoth and creeping around’s part of the job.”

“Alright.” Marinette said, pursing her lips in thought. “Until he does something, I think we need to hang back.” She continued. “All of us chasing after him blindly won't do us any good and we still have the daily akuma to deal with.”

Adrien released their laced hands, bringing it up to squeeze Marinette's shoulders; already sensing tension building.

There never seemed to be enough time for anything. Looking closely she could see the dark circles under Marinette's eyes, Adrien's slouched shoulders, and Sabrina’s drooping eyes. Even Chloe’s unnaturally shiny hair was faltering, losing it's usually glimmer.

They were all tired, with classes, internships, work and superheroing finding time to breath was hard. Even with Sabrina’s help her hands were tied now, being a fully fledged officer and working her way up to detective.

“Think you two can keep an eye out for him?” Adrien said, directing the question towards Alya and Sabrina. “You seem to have a knack for finding him.”

Sabrina nodded, a smile forming on her lips while Alya crossed her arms, eyebrows raised in amusement. “Like you even need to ask.”

Marinette smiled, leaning in to say something when her phone went off. She dug it out of her purse, scoffing at the screen.

“I need to go.” She stood up, stretching. “Mrs. Mansoor needs me to look over some prints before finalizing them.”

“I’ll go with you.” Adrien said, following her to the door. Their kwami’s close behind. “Class starts in 30 for me anyways.”

Chloe sighed, giving Sabrina a quick kiss before slinging her purse over her shoulder. “I can give you two a ride. Jack’s still outside with the limo.”

Adrien smirked, opening the door for the two ladies. “Can’t seem to shake him, huh.”

Chloe waved the comment aside. “Please, if I wanted too I would.” She tutted, adjusting her hair as Pollen flew into her bag. “No point in wasting a free ride.”

“She’s got a point.” Marinette said, her attention switching back to the three still sitting. “Call us if you find anything and thank you for the tea Master Fu.”

“No problem dear.” the old man smiled, gathering the empty cups.“Team meetings are the highlight of my week.”

The three waved their goodbye, the parlor door clicking behind them and their voices soon faded down the hall.

Alya exhaled, bring the tea to her lips.“We’re all too busy.”

“Tell me about it.” Sabrina agreed, getting up and taking the tray from Master Fu. “I can take care these Captain.”

He gave her a small grin at the title, nodding his thanks as she walked over to the kitchen.

“You really think we can track him.” Alya wondered out loud.

“I think so.” The sound of running water and clanking cups muffling her voice momentarily. “Like you said, he’s a slippery guy but I can look through some case files over the last few months and see if anything pops up.”

Alya nodded, her voice tight, “Yeah, the way he was sneaking around them- He’s definitely done this before.”

“Not just that.” Sabrina continued. “The bag you said he took-it wasn’t reported missing.”

Alya’s eyes met Master Fu’s curious gaze, before she spoke up again.“What do you mean?”

Sabrina shut the water off, coming back into the room with a kitchen towel in her hands. “I mean exactly what I said-” She took a seat next to Alya, her glasses catching the light. “I was talking to a friend of mine on the case and they didn’t even press charges.” She placed the towel onto the table, folding it delicately. “They just took their money back and left.”

Alya’s eyes narrowed "The hell, why won't they press charges? They took millions.”

Trixx floated down from Alya’s head, apparently interested in their conversation. Master Fu looking intrigued by the whole situation.

Sabrina shrugged, but Alya could tell she had a theory. “The money came from some private bank, my guess is there’s some shady crap going on so-”

Alya's eyes widened.“Pressing charges would lead to an investigation.” the pieces aligning in her mind. “And the court could stumble upon something they don’t want found.” She finished, grinning.

“Exactly.” Sabrina’s own smile matching Alya’s. “ It turns out they’re already on the government's radar. This little heist just pushed them further into the light.”

“Incredible.” Trixx snickered. His tail swishing excitedly. “So Mr.Turtle took dirty money.”

“Yup.” Sabrina slouched forward, tapping her fingers against the table.”And since it’s not from a federal bank, I can't screen for it.”

“Bastard.” Alya grumbled, Trixx crackling beside her.

“Amazing.” The kwami added, Alya shooting him a glare.

“Perhaps we should leave him be.” Master Fu said, looking between the two women in amusement. “He’ll come around.”

“With all due respect Master Fu.” Alya started, her patience thinning. “You’ve been saying that for nearly a year and now your protege’s a criminal.” 

That fact didn’t seem to bother Master Fu. Trixx seemed to agree with him, scooting closer and grinning as Fu began scratching the kwami’s head.

“Since when are you so uptight sweets?” Trixx mewed, his eyes squinted from the petting. “So he’s breaking a couple of laws, you’ve done that before.”

Sabrina arched an eyebrow at Alya as she spluttered to her own defense. “Jaywalking and ignoring private property signs aren’t the same as robbery.”

“Tomato, potato.” Trixx smirked, Fu chuckling beside him.

Alya pouted, crossing her arms. “Either way, we need to catch this guy.” She turned to Sabrina, eager to change the subject. “Why didn't you tell the rest of the team about the report.”

Sabrina leaned back, crisscrossing. “I can’t track the cash so I’m wanted to look into the files more before I say anything.” She patted Alya’s arm affectionately. “But I wanted to let you know, since you did find him.”

Alya gave her a small smile. “Thanks girl.” She said, her smiling growing into a smirk. “Keep me updated on the files okay, I’ll try scoping him out on my end.”

“Don’t do anything rash Alya.” Master Fu injected, giving Trixx a scratch between the ears.

 

She straighten her posture, looking sincere as she met his gaze. “I won't.”

 

*****************

 

Alya did something rash.

 

Well-technically _Rena Rouge_ did something rash.

  
A few days later, she did another check around the crime scene, looking for anything the police may have overlooked. Unfortunately, not only was the turtle fast but he was careful too.

 

Dammit all.

 

She kicked the dumpster, the sound rippling down the alley and masking her frustrations.

Quickly, she changed tactics, leaping from roof to roof; deciding to stay near the crime scene. She examined every shadowy corner and alleyway in the area-- That pesky turtle couldn’t hide in his shell forever.

Rena Rouge was an hour into her search when a whizzing sound caught her attention. She instinctively ducked, rolling out of the way as a shield- _his_ damn shield- came slashing by. It boomeranged back, Rena having to dodge it again as it made its way to a rooftop a block away.

A figure stepped out from behind a ledge, grabbing the flying shield before strapping it to his back. He jumped forward, the dim light of the street below bouncing off his form as he came to land a a few feet in front of her.

Rena immediately got into a fighting stance, brandishing her flute. “Trying to pick a fight, Shell-head” She said, making sure her voice stayed even as her eyes begrudging roamed over his features.

He lazily put his hands up, surrendering as he stepped closer. “I knew I’d miss.” He crossed his arms, posture suspiciously relaxed. “Why are you following me?”

Rena arched an eyebrow at him, maintaining her stance.. “I could ask you the same thing.”

Their eyes locked as they studied each other, waiting for the other to make a move. No wonder Rena couldn’t make out his eyes earlier, the gold of his iris blending with his lens, intensifying them.

He looked away first, Rena winning the stare down.

“Bumping into each other twice, I can pass as a coincidence.” He answered, beginning to pace, kicking up tiles.“Three times is a bit suspicious.”

Rena’s eyes followed him as he walked, he seemed to be circling her, making an arch.

 

In what twisted world did the turtle stalk the fox.

 

Rena held her ground, glaring at him. “Do you work for Hawkmoth?” She tightened her grip on her weapon, the question sounding more like a challenge.

He stopped abruptly, looking at her with an almost comical expression. “What, no!” He backed up in disgust. “I don’t know what that guy’s deal is.”

She relaxed a bit, but the feeling quickly morphing into frustration. “Then explain why you’re here-” She gestured to their surrounds. “Rather than helping us get rid of him. It’s your job to help.”

His shoulders tensed, it was obvious he was trying to keep his expression in check- sending her a deadpan look. “I don’t have to explain myself to you.” He said, crossing his arms again. Rena's eyes following the motion. “I don’t even know who you are. Any of you.” He pointed to his wrist, Master Fu’s miraculous shining under the moonlight. “I didn’t ask for this.”

“Then give it back-.” Rena Rouge demanded, months of frustration building. The emotion quickly twisted in her gut, it's coils hissing out in anger. She stepped forward, arm out. “-Then we can give it to someone who's actually worthy and not some criminal.”

 

It was his turn to glare. His eyes hardening as he took a step back.

 

“Yeah.” She laughed, sarcastically. “I know what was in the bag.” She followed after him. “Hand over the miraculous or I’m contacting the authorities.”

Lie. Getting them involved would make things messy. But he didn’t know that.

He scoffed, placing a hand on his hip. His eyes never wavering from her own. “Really, right now?”

“Yes. right now.”

“What are you going to do, give them an address to some random roof.” He tapped the tiles with his foot. “Your only landmark is the Eiffel Tower and that’s miles away.” He jabbed a thumb behind him. “You don’t even know where you are.”

Rena narrowed her eyes at him. “I’ll GPS it dumbass.”

A smirk slowly tugged at the edge of his mouth, apparently he doubted the accuracy of google maps. “You have no clue.”

Irritation shot through her at the sight of his grin, immediately straightening her posture to scowl up at him. “Listen here-” She jabbed a finger at him, stomping closer. “I don’t care where we are. What I do care about is you stepping up and handing over your miraculous along with all the other stuff you’ve stolen. Then maybe- just maybe, if you play nice you can go back to being a decent human being and not rot in prison.”

He frowned, looking unimpressed. “Look- _I_ don’t care about battling freaks or joining some exorcist club.” He said, throwing her words back at her.

Rena Rouge clenched her jaw. “You keep talking and I swear-”

“Totally grateful for what you guys are doing.” He interrupted, shurrging. “It’s just not my thing.”

“But using a miraculous for pick pocketing schemes is?!.” Rena argued, every step she took forward he took one back. A weird cycle forming between them.

He shrugged again, this time looking over his shoulder as he answered. “Maybe.” He skipped over a satellite wire. “Besides you guys are handling things just fine.” He turned back to face her.“No need for another.”

She was ready to smack him at this point. “Quit playing.” Rena growled, never in her life did Rena Rouge every think _she’d_ be the one yelling at someone to be serious. “Give it up so we can both go home.” She exclaimed, having better things to do then chase after him in this little tag along game.

He stopped near the ledge, giving her a knowing smile. The bastard shrugging once again. “Who says I’m playing.” and just like that he stepped backwards over the edge, diving into the street below

“Hey!” She cried, lunging forward. Before Rena could jump down to attack he caught her eye, shot her a finger gun and sprinted off.

 

She was going to kill him.

 

Rena bolted after him, leaping into the alleyway and bouncing off the walls to catch up. There was no way in hell she was letting him get away _._

He skidded around a corner, Rena hurtling after; catapulting over a dumpster. Their steps echoed against the concrete- she was so close, just a few more feet and she had him.

She faintly registered a flash, not taking it into consideration as she let a triumphant smile spread across her face. Rena screeched around the corner, veering her flute forward, ready to fight- only to come face to face with a deserted street corner.

“..What-” Rena swerved her head around, nothing but parked cars and a flickering lamp posts greeting her on a turtle-less avenue.

 

God _dammit_

 

She stomped her foot against the pavement, letting out a string of curses. Nope-No way was this happening. She did not just lose a race to a turtle- to _him_.

Refusing to accept defeat, she took to the sky. Rena jumped back onto the the rooftops, the shingles practically cracking under her boots- She’d double back around, he couldn’t have gotten that far.

Bounding ahead, she just missed the creak of a hidden shed door opening. A young man slipped out, looking around cautiously.

He grinned, seeing the coast was clear and quickly adjusted his red cap. A whiz of green flashed by, diving beneath it as the man straightened his jacket. He peered down the street, double checking his surroundings before jogging off, disappearing into an abandoned warehouse.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is self-indulgent as heck

Alya grumbled, mentally cursing as she stepped off the train, following the wave of people exiting onto the platform.

“He’s an ass Sabrina.” Alya went on, clutching her phone to her ear as she raced up the steps; joining the crowd onto the busy sidewalk. A sudden chill went up Alya’s coat, an autumn breeze whirling past her. “ Boy should just surrender and admit he sucks.”  

She heard a sigh on the other line, Sabrina’s voice muffled. “One moment Alya.“ She muttered, the sound of shuffling taking over the receiver. “Sorry, I’m at work-Give me a second to find somewhere more private.”

Alya adjusted her phone to hear better,being pushed towards a crosswalk. People rushed past her, anything but the path in front of them ignored as they pushed by, eager to start the day- Heck, maybe some were racing home, clocking out for the day- oh how Alya envied those lucky souls. The thought of going home and cocooning herself into her warm bed made her eyes droop.

Staying up till 4am patrolling sounded reasonable at...four in the morning.

“So, basically he got away and you’ve confirmed he’s a jerk.” Sabrina said, pulling Alya from her dazed state.

“He's an ass, there’s a difference.” Alya clarified, stifling a yawn. “‘Jerk’ sounds quirky and indicates mild annoyance. ‘Ass’ defines them as a shitty person.” She continued. The crowd around her began to shift, filling with people around her age. Most featured the same vacant expression as her own, backpacks or laptop cases slung over their shoulders carelessly.

“Right,” Sabrina chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” Her laugh quickly faded, the line humming momentarily. “Well, you’re not the only one wallowing in disappointment. I haven’t gotten access to _any_ of the files.”

“Still!” Alya exclaimed, deflating into her jacket. “Dammit, it usually doesn't take more then a few days.”

“I know- Sorry.” Sabrina said, sounding sincere. “I can’t get a hold of the recent robbery because Interpol’s got it- Apparently, it’s now part of a global investigation.”

Alya scowled, her steps getting heavy. God, it was only 9 in the morning and she was already done.

“At least someone's looking over it- The others will take some time because I need to request it from other stations.” Sabrina exhaled, the line crackling. “I’m _so_ lucky my dad’s an honored retiree or else this would have been impossible without proper documentation.”

“Make sure you get him something good for Christmas.” Alya mused, coming to a stop with the herd of students, waiting for the light to change. Her university was barley visible, the morning fog consuming the rustic buildings across the street.

“Oh, definitely.” The comment must have triggered another memory, because seconds later Sabrina groaned in annoyance. “Darn, I need to start thinking of gifts for Chloe too.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “We’re barley into October, Sabrina.” She said, scooching between people to get to the front of the crowd. “Just get her something shiny or personal then add a kiss. Problem solved.”

“That might have worked during our first and second Christmas together but this is our _third_ , that tactics getting old.” She mumbled. “And she the best at gift giving, getting me something both thoughtful and expensive- Freaking rich people, I swear.” She finished, her fond tone giving away her affection.

Alya snorted at her friend’s dismay. “You poor baby.” She cooed, finally making it out of the crowd. "Getting spoiled night and day, that must be exhausting. ”

“You’re right. It's a miracle I've survived this long.” Sabrina quipped back, no doubt nodding solemnly in agreement.

A knock on Sabrina’s end suddenly sounded, the officer cursing. “Dang it, I gotta go Alya.” She whispered. “I’m in a supplies closet right now and the janitor’s giving me weird looks-Talk to you soon.”

Before Alya could say goodbye the lined clicked, the screen going dark, so all Alya could see was her weary reflection along with the time blinking up at her.

 

Crap.

 

She was going to be late.

 

Remembering her professors unwavering hostility towards tardiness, Alya stuffed her phone into her pocket, sending Trixx a silent apology when she heard distant squeak at the sudden movement. The phone probably squishing the poor kwami.

She quickly secured her belongs, ready to bolt the second the crosswalk lit up. As soon as the light changed Alya leapt, thinking she still had a chance at punctuality when something yanked her back- _Hard._

Alya immediately lost her footing, tumbling back onto the sidewalk and into the culprit behind her. Anger bubbled up within her, she was ready to turn around and demand an explanation when a car shrieked by; coming out of nowhere and going well over the speed limit. It ignored the red light and flew over the spot Alya had been seconds ago.

She blinked, muffles of irritation and disbelief spreading throughout the crowd as eyes followed the car speeding away. Many shook their heads, cursing out the driver as they went along. Some had the heart to glance at Alya sympathetically, asking if she was alright. She nodded numbly, making sure she was still in one piece.

 

She almost _died_.

 

Her, a person, who _voluntarily_  fights akumas on a daily basis.

 

Alya, an individual, who uses her past time to venture out in the dead of night to hunt down muggers and rogue miraculous wielders- almost died because of reckless driving

 

How _embarrassing_.

 

“You okay?” A voice behind her asked, pulling her back to reality. Alya finally noticed she was still plastered against the stranger that saved her, a warm hand being placed on her shoulder kept her steady.

Alya turned, surprised she had to crane her neck back to make eye contact. Thick lens framed honey coloured eyes, them darting down to meet Alya's.

Her gaze swept over his features without her consent.“ Yeah- I”m good.” She took a step back, doing her best not to stare as she adjusted her coat.

His eyebrows furrowed, looking concerned as they fell into step, crossing the street together. “You sure?”

Alya nodded, “I’m fine, really.” She turned, giving him a reassuring smile once they reached the other side, people streaming past them.

“Thanks for the save. I appreciate not getting pancaked by some psycho” She went on, forcing a chuckle to lighten the mood.

The crease of his eyebrow lessened but his stare remained worried. “Okay, I gotta head to class but take it easy, alright.” He stepped aside, Alya’s eyes drifting to the red cap he wore-noticing strands of hair sticking out from beneath the bill and sides.“I’ll see you around.” He smiled, beginning to walk off and giving her a small wave as he went.

 

Alya returned his wave with her own, watching him get caught up in the sea of students. The second he was out of sight, Alya exhaled. Her body suddenly feeling light and heavy simultaneously. Trudging along, her mind replayed the rescue, her steps quickly morphing into a jog as the campus clock tower rang overhead-reminding Alya she had other things worry about beside getting his name.

 

 

***************

 

“What do you mean you almost died this morning” Marinette spluttered, french fry halfway to her mouth.

“It was humiliating.” Alya groaned, flopping back into her chair. “Imagine the headlines. ‘Superfox defeated by car’ the article would be littered with fox puns. One would take a jab at me being roadkill.” She grumbled, gingerly picking at her salad. “Not only that but I had to get rescued by hat guy.”

Marinette blinked, collecting herself. “Hat guy?- Actually, never mind because that’s obviously the problem here and not the fact you were almost killed."

“Exactly. Thank you for understanding Marinette.”

She mumbled something under her breath in disbelief, chewing soundly.

“I’m fine girl, seriously.” Alya went on, taking in Marinette’s glare.“My limbs are intake and I’m breathing. That’s as good as it’ll get.”

“If you say so.” She said, cheeks puffed with food.

Alya bit back a laugh at the display. “What about you Mari.” She continued, looking at her friend's emptied tray. “You practically inhaled your food.”

“I didn’t eat breakfast.” She managed, slurping her smoothie. “I had to get up early to grab a spot at the studio so I could finish my project.”

Alya looked at her curiously, popping a cucumber into her mouth. “Weren't you planning on finishing that two days ago.”

Marinette gave a half-shrug. “I was but the apartment’s been...distracting.”

Alya blenched. “Augh-I know where this is heading. Forget I asked.” She said, mimicking a gaging motion.

Marinette swatted her arm, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. “Hey, you don’t get to be disgusted. You practically threw me at him in collěge and lycěe.” She gestured to herself. “This is your fault.”

Alya sat up in her chair, giving her a pointed look. “And I stand by my wing-manning tactics, but I don’t need specifics on your ‘alone time’” She said, using air quotes. “Your guys’ goo has gotten worse since you moved in together.”

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Our ‘goo’?”

“You know.” Alya elaborated. “Your gooey couply PDA stuff. ‘Goo’ for short.” She finished, stuffing a forkful of greens into her mouth, the pleasant taste of raspberry dressing falling onto her tongue, “It spiked drastically. Hell, you’re giving Sabrina and Chloe a run for their money.”

“Uh huh.” Marinette pondered, diverging her attention back to her tray, a soft smile on her lips. “Not going to lie, living together’s more convenient. I just open the door and BAM.” She shouted with a grin, a few students in the food court glancing their way at the sound. “The love of my life- Right there.”

Alya chewed, giving Marinette a half smile. “That does sound nice.”

Marinette shifted in her chair, wiping her hands on a napkin.“You know if you’re seriously interested in finding the love of _your_ life-”

“Don’t.” Alya injected, avoiding her friend’s eye as she chased after a piece of lettuce on her plate. She frowned, starting to regret her “get healthy” agenda- She should have gotten the fries. “I really don’t have the time.”

“I get that.” Marinette replied, leaning forward. “But Adrien has a close friend he thinks-”

“Marinette, remember what happen last time you tried setting me up on a blind date. They ended up already being in a relationship.” Alya said, giving her a deadpan stare.

“In my defense, they never mentioned their partner before and I wasn’t that specific with the purpose of the meetup.” Marinette said, smiling sheepishly. “Again, my bad.”

Alya sighed, “It’s alright, besides I wasn’t really feeling it.”

Marinette perked up at this. “Well this guy’s really cool and nice. Plus-” She leaned closer, like she was going to tell Alya some dark secret. “He’s super cute.”

Alya arched an eyebrow at her. “Yeah, sorry those vague descriptions aren’t going to be enough- Have I met him before."

Marinette pondered this for a moment. “I don’t think so, but Adrien’s known him for ages. Chloe knows him too. The three of them met as kids and were friends every since.”

Alya narrowed her eyes at this. He’d been friends with Chloe during her, what Alya liked to call, pre-hero phase. She didn't think it was possible for anyone but Adrien and Sabrina to handle her then. He either had the patience of a saint or an ego that exceeded Chloe’s at the time.

“And I haven't heard of him before this _because_ -.” Alya challenged, pointing her fork at Marinette.

“You probably have but forgot.” Marinette said, unfazed by the utensil in her face, brushing it aside. “Heck I just met him a few months ago.”

Alya frowned, skeptical. She leaned back again, regarding her friend. “....How cute is he?”

“Top tier cute. “ Marinette grinned, fist pumping the air as if demonstrating just how high he ranked on the attractiveness meter. “He’s got a jaw that could cut through glass.”

Alya crossed her arms, a smile tugging at her lips. “Does Adrien know you’ve been checking out his BFF.”

Marinette snorted, waving the remark aside. “Please he was the one who pointed it out. All descriptions used here are his-Verbatim. I just happen to agree with him.”

Alya shook her head, honestly those two. “I’ll consider it but-” She interrupted before Marinette could do a victory dance.“With the crazed turtle on the loose, don’t hold your breath. I have enough things to deal with.”

Marinette sobered up at her remark, slipping back down onto her seat- Her leg still stretched out, ready for a pre-triumphant jig. “Right, Sabrina texted us about that. She’s having trouble with the files.”

Alya nodded. “Yup, She’s not sure when she’ll get them.” She let her fork fall onto her plate, pushing it away. “Let’s hope it’s sooner rather than later.”

Marinette eyed her for a second, leg returning to the ground. “You went out looking again, didn’t you.”

“Of, course I did.” Alya exclaimed, motioning towards her. “We were after this miraculous for months, no way am I backing down now.”

“Well-” Marinette straightened up, gesturing for her to continue.“How’d it go?”

Alya scowled, brows wrinkling. “He’s an ass and must be stopped.”

Marinette tilted her head. “Isn’t that what you said last time.”

Alya huffed. “Why is everyone saying that- Yes but now I’m 100% certain.”

She felt something shuffle in her coat pocket. Seconds later, Trixx popped out, scurrying up onto her lap and peeking over the table. “Alya’s just mad because he thinks superhero-ing’s dumb and she regrettably enjoys his physical appearance.”

 

Alya fought the urge to strangle her kwami.

 

“No- That’s _not_ what happened.” Alya retorted, Marinette looking at her with a bewildered expression. Even Tikki came out of hiding, mimicking Trixx and coming to land on the table. “He refused to cooperate and ran off after insulting us.”  

“And he has a nice face.” Trixx added, licking his paw nonchalantly.

“Trixx!”

Tikki giggled at the display, Marinette’s lips quirking upwards in amusement. “So you’re into bad boys now.”

“Don’t start with me Mari, you know this is serious.-” She stopped short, pulling a face. “Aw eww-Listen to me. ‘This is serious’. What am I becoming.“ Alya gagged, thoughts spiraling.

Marinette smirked. “Alright, alright.” She chuckled. “I won't mention this to the rest of the team- Since it obviously didn’t happen.” She added quickly, seeing Alya about to jump in and explain just how inaccurate Trixx’s accusations were.  

“Thank you.” Alya grumbled, slumping forward. “Anyways, we’ll get him. I was this close-”

A bell shrieked overhead. Marinette and Alya bolting up as the noise overwhelmed the food court.

 

Akuma alarm.

 

The two locked eyes, gazes hard. They knew the drill. Trays forgotten, they grabbed their belongs and made sure their kwamis were tucked away safely as they dodged panicking students, sliding past chairs and abandoned tables. It won't take long to find a place to transform, Alya content with following Marinette's lead.

She smirked, feeling Trixx float up into her hair, ready to bring Rena Rouge to life.

 

God, she loved being a superhero.

 

********  
  
Typing up her essay 15 minutes before it was due , Alya decided that sometimes, specifically 3% of the time, being a superhero sucked.

 

It took them roughly two hours to defeat the akuma, Chat and Queen B tagging in a few minutes into the attack. Much to Alya's dismay, the akuma sent the team in circles, leading them halfway across Paris only to double back. The villain was hockey themed, a rookie specializing in throwing pucks and icing roads. Alya would have laughed at the concept, if his body checks and slapstick hadn’t left her body aching.

Finally defeating him and making sure he was okay, the team booked it in opposite directions. Alya hastily updating the Ladyblog before dive bombing into her texts and images class, just making it for her midterm.

Things got worse from there, her exam taking longer than anticipated, resulting in her missing the bus and racing to work as her alternate-ego; only for her to punch through overtime due to a last minute article for tomorrows' paper. Alya unfortunately being tasked to finish and edit it before heading home.

Alya was ready to drop the second she walked through her apartment door, Trixx giving into temptation and curling up on the couch as Alya looked on in envy from her laptop. She was burning holes into her keyboard, doing some last minute editing before clicking it away forever.

She let out a sigh of relief, sliding off of the couch and closing her laptop.

 

Done-she was finally done.

 

Rubbing her eyes, she walked to the other end of the living room, blinking away bits of her essay that still flashed behind her eyes. She made it to the outlet, switching her phone charger for the laptop’s and sluggishly unlocked her phone, scrolling through her notifications. Nothing new-Typical.

Alya yawned, looking at the time, the digits just switching- Midnight.

Sighing, she placed her phone on the coffee table, trudging into the kitchen. The plan was simple, grab a tub of yogurt, sprinkle on some fruit and granola and eat until she couldn’t see straight. Then she’d slink off to the bathroom and finally snuggle into her beautiful, _amazing_ bed.

Alya was more than ready to put her plan in motion, already swinging the fridge open when something caught her eye by the kitchen window. She craned her neck to see, her tired mind expecting to see a bird or cat lounging on the building parallel to her. It moved again, Alya’s curiously peaking as she looked on.

 

It was big...and green.

 

….with a shell.

 

……

 

Alya's brain short circuited, connecting the dots. She stared numbly, following his movements until he left her line of sight.

That triggered a response. Nearly slipping on the kitchen's smooth floors, she rushed forward, tracking his path through the living room windows.

It was him. That wasn't possible- She patrolled this area countless times, this was  _her_  terrain, there was no why she'd miss him. So what changed? Why'd he suddenly switch locations? What was he after?

All this bombarded her thoughts, watching him run across the rooftops; his movements different from his usual lurking.

 

He was on a mission.

 

“Trixx, get up!” She screamed, pulling the comforter from under his sleeping form.

The poor kwami catapulted into the air, screeching. “What! What!”

“The turtle, he’s right there!” She yelled, aggressively pointing at the window, seeing him dash past the horizon.

“Wha-” Trixx squinted, fur stuck up in odd directions. “Alya, I don’t see-”

She didn’t let him finish, her sleep deprived mind accelerating into overdrive. “Trixx, transform me!”

The kwami yelped, getting sucked into her miraculous. Orange light engulfed the room, it quickly fading to reveal Rena Rouge standing stubbornly at its center.

In a flash she cracked the window open and bounded after him. Rena Rouge narrowed her eyes at his running form, making sure she kept her distance. It wasn’t hard, the turtle wielder running at top speed, dashing from building to building. It took Rena a moment to realize he was carrying a shoulder bag, it swaying violently with his movements.

 

She smirked, her fangs glinting dangerously in the dark.

 

Caught red handed.

 

Rena sped up, launching herself at a chimney only to ricochet off it, her target already in position.

 

He didn’t notice her until it was too late, the fox grenade catching him in the back. He let out an audible - _oomph_ as she crashed into him, sending them both tumbling down the roof. They rolled violently, Rena throwing as many punches she could muster as their surroundings blurred. Both fought for dominance, curses filled the night air as they came to a halt at the end of the roof; an air vent shaft jutting out and stopping their fall. The bag went flying at the initial crash site, following them down before getting snagged on a loose shingle, it dangling a few feet away from them.

Finally, Rena got him pinned, pushing him onto his back and keeping his arms in place with her own as she barked out a laugh. “HAHA-Gotcha!”

“What the hell is your problem!” He sneered, trying to shove her away but she didn’t budge. “Get off me you oversized rat .”

She growled, ignoring his last remark. “What’s in the bag, shelly.” She tightened her grip on his wrists as he struggled beneath her. “I’m only going to ask once.”

“Mind your own business.” He tried shaking her off again, thinking to sitting up but Rena Rouge stopped his attempt, pulling her leg up and pinning his torso under her knee; forcing him down.

“And what’s up with that nickname.” He went on, hands twisting in her grasp as she glared daggers at him, “Can’t think of anything clever, fox.”

“It’s demeaning as _fuck,_  and you mentioning it proves that.” She said, leaning forward. Her fangs flashed. “Now answer the question.”

“I mentioned it _because_ it’s stupid,” He grumbled, suddenly twisting his wrists the other way. The abrupt motion causing Rena’s grip to loosen. “At least have the decency to ask my name before making one up.” He grunted, bring his leg up.

Rena quirked an eyebrow at him, watching him closely. “Alright then, what’s your name?” she asked, her posture still threatening.

He stopped struggling for a moment, staring up at her suspiciously. The harsh glow of his goggles dimmed, Rena making out flakes of copper amongst the gold of his iris. The vibrate shade tugged uncomfortably at Rena's memory, a sense of familiarity washing over her as he spoke. “....Carapace.”

Rena snickered, a smug grin taking over her features.”And you thought ‘shelly’ was dumb.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, clenching his jaw. Obviously unamused at her laughing. The glow quickly returned, familiarity vanishing as he resumed his attempt at throwing her off, doubling his efforts.

The combination of his twisting left Rena unstable, with her knee keeping him down, she couldn't maintain her balance. Rena yelped, his knee jerking into her side and pushing her just enough for him to roll out from under her. As soon as he was free, Carapace bolted, reaching for his bag.

She sneered, getting her bearings. He was seconds away from grabbing it, no doubt planning on vanishing the second his slimy reptilian hands got a hold of it.

Rena Rouge stood, grabbing her flute and bringing it to her lips before common sense could catch up with her racing thoughts.

 

_Mirage._

 

In seconds, identical packs littered the roof. Carapace came to an abrupt stop-overwhelmed by the sudden scene change. He let out a grunt of frustration, swerving his head around to glare at Rena, meeting her smug face. “Seriously?! On a bag!”  

Rena stuck her nose in the air, twirling her flute around mockingly- A satisfied smirk on her lips. “Don’t underestimate me shelly.” She said, incredibly amused at his scrunched up expression, his disgust towards the name filling her with pride.

He grumbled something under his breath, turning around and sliding his shield off. For a second, Rena thought he was going to attack but instead he chucked it, the disk making an arch around the roof and slicing through her illusions like hot butter.

 

_Bastard._

 

Rena cursed, eyes darting between the fading images before spotting the original. Faintly registering her miraculous beeping, she lunged.

Things were a blur after that, Rena grabbed his bag moments before his shield circled back, already running by the time Carapace retrieved his weapon. He yelled something but the sound was lost in the wind howling past her.

Rena Rouge whooped in triumphant, her curls flying everywhere as she jumped over an alleyway. She felt tiles become undone beneath her but she didn’t care, trying to multitask and rummage through his bag.

A familiar whizzing sound broke through the whistle of the breeze, forcing Rena to stop her search and swing to her left, just missing the shield.

“Rena!” His voice bellowed behind her, sounding closer than she expected. She frantically continued her search, trying to keep the bag steady as she bounded ahead, her miraculous beeping again.

She finally yanked the the main zipper open when his shield hit her feet. Rena tripped, barely keeping her balance when he tackled her. The universe was laughing at her now, their roles reversed as Carapace got her from behind, rolling only to hastily pin her, mimicking her posture from before. The bag skidding away, its contents spilling on impact.

Rena craned her neck, trying to make out his belongs in her restricted position, his legs linking with hers to keep her down.

 

There was a binder, papers, a..sweatshirt.

 

..

What.

 

“Shit.” He yelped, scrambling off her when he spotted a few papers getting caught up in the wind. Carapace frantically grabbed at his things and stuffed them back into his bag, hurrying to nab the papers before they blew away.

The scene would have been hilarious if Rena’s sleep deprived brain wasn’t so confused. Her grand expectations of jewels or rolls of euros disintegrating as she watched him scurry about.

She sat up properly, about to ask him _what the hell_ was going on when her eyes landed on something glistening under the streetlights, it peeking out from beneath his sweater.

Rena scooted closer, pushing the clothing aside as she came to recognize volume 3.5 of Majestia.

“Where did you get this.” She choked, bring the comic up to admire it’s carefully laminated cover, glimmering like a star in the night sky. The volume had been cut decades ago, now hailed as a lost treasure in the comic book community. Heck, if it wasn’t for Adrien’s geekiness and physically holding his copy mere weeks ago, she'd still doubt it’s existence.

“None.Of.Your.Business.” He said, every word being punctuated with a belong being shoved into his knapsack.

“Is this why you’ve been stealing crap-” She waved the comic around. “To buy this!”

“No!” He zipped his bag angrily, making a grab for the book but Rena shuffled away, jumping to her feet.

“Oh so you stole it.” She pointed an accusing finger at him. “I knew you were up to something.”

“For the love of- No, I didn’t steal it. Now just- Woah, WOAH-AH. What are you doing?!” he screeched, scrambling to follow her as Rena let the comic dangle off the side of the building.

She arched her brow at him, sending him a flat look. “Tell me the truth or the book gets it.” Rena taunted, loosening her grip and letting it slide a few millimeters. “I hope the lamination can withstand a 20 foot drop with a muddy landing.”

“Unbelievable. You’re actually holding my book hostage. What kind of superhero are you?!” He said, but the panic in his eyes shone through. Rena had him.

She shrugged, her grip loosening again. “Fine then.” she sent a silent apology to the comic deities, ready to let go- when he cracked.

“Okay, look- It’s for my little cousin, alright.” Carapace started, pacing towards her. “She loves this stuff and it’s her birthday tommor- eh- today, technically.” He said, raising his hands cautiously. “I swear I got it legally, a friend of mine was thanking me and gave me this.”

She squinted at him. The story sounded fake. “What’s your friend’s name.”

He frowned, crossing his arms. “You really think I’d tell you.”

She was about to retort when her miraculous gave it’s third chime. _Shit-_ She looked between him and the comic, then back again. Her face scrunching up in thought until her sharp eyes met his.

“Trade you for the turtle miraculous.”

“Asshole.” He grumbled, only for the comic to be chucked at him, hitting his face with a loud smack. “- _Ow._ ”

“How ironic, you of all people giving a hero themed gift.” She said, hands on her hips as she watched him rub his nose in pain.

“Hey, don’t start-She loves superheroes, especially this one.” He injected, checking the present for any scratches. “Not to mention you’ve got less than 2 minutes on your transformation.” He pointed out, gesturing to her necklace. “Now _might_ not be the best time for a lecture in ethics.”

She scoffed, moving to the ledge. “Fine, but for the record Majestia and your cousin would be disappointed.”

“Oh my god, you read this.” He seemed unfazed by her comment, looking amusingly between Rena and the comic book. “That explains so much.”

The way he said it annoyed her, like it was too be expected. What- was she not allowed to enjoy quality entertainment.

For some infuriating reason she felt the need to defend herself.“Listen, Majestia revolutionized story telling not to mention pushed modern-” her miraculous gave it’s final beep, sounding  irritated.

Carapace smirked, as if challenging her to keep talking. “Sorry, but I think you’re done for the night, fox.” He said, carefully slipping the comic into his bag; fastening it to his shoulder.

She opened her mouth, determined to get the final word in only for Trixx to sense her intent, miraculous beeping frantically.

Dammit-

Not giving him the satisfaction, she sent him one last death glare before jumping away. She leapt on, glancing back briefly to see him going off in the opposite direction. Rena huffed,channeling her frustrations into her kicks and nearly denting a traffic light in the process.

It wasn’t until Alya got home that she realized her mistake. With Trixx drifting back onto the couch and Alya stuffing her face with yogurt, reasoning finally caught up with her.

She smacked her head onto the kitchen counter, her frazzled hair poking out in all directions as common sense crashed down.

Alya could have grabbed Carapace's miraculous when he was pinned. 

Her mind darted back to the moment his mask dimmed, her head going fuzzy at the memory of his eyes clear in front of her-

 

Alya banged her head again.

 

She needed to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nino's POV is up next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Also the link to seasonofthegeek's oneshot : https://seasonofthegeek.tumblr.com/post/171097199016/fox-run (it's amazing please check out their work.)


End file.
